Cutting tips of the aforementioned type are well known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,023 B1. Such cutting tips are detachably affixed to the tool holder of the milling cutter. Thus they are replaceable and also turnable in order to selectively use one of the straight cutting edges which are provided for different milling work.
The application of one of the straight long sided cutting edges requires an alignment of the cutting edge on the cutting mill in which the cutting edges which are parallel to each other lie parallel to the rotation axle. This corresponds to the so called vertical position of the cutting tip with which it is possible to work on a work piece wall which has been aligned parallel to the straight cutting edges. In order to process a work piece with one of the curved cutting edges, the cutting edge will be transferred from the vertical position into a sloping position in order to either let the radius cutting edge or the weaker curved cutting edge on the respective parallelogram transverse side of the cutting edge enter the work piece gear.
Because of the relative small geometry of the radius cutting edges, they alone are used to implement an easier chip removal in the respective inclined operating position of the cutting edges, whereby usually a finishing process is applied with the radius cutting edges. By a respective stronger inclined position of the cutting tip, the additional cutting edge with the weaker curve positioned on the transverse side will be transferred to the work piece gear so that it can process a work piece surface which extends vertically to the cutting mill through rough machining. The weaker curved cutting tips on the transverse sides of the cutting tip have not only a larger radius of curvature in contrast to the angular sided radius cutting tips but they can also be arranged considerably longer then the radius cutting edges. Thereby, when the weaker curved cutting tips are used a much higher chip removal is achieved then by using the strongly curved radius cutting edges.
With known cutting tips the stronger convex curve gradually merges into the weaker convex curve of the cutting edges by the cutting side's transverse sides and becomes larger extending from the respective radius cutting edges while the curved radius remains constant. Therefore, a defined borderline of the radius cutting edges in contrast to the weaker curved cutting edges on the weaker curved cutting edges on the cutting edges transverse sides does not exist.